Shantae vs. Gunvolt
Electric dance.png|My thumbnail The Battle of Inti Creates indie platformers. With Shantae from the Shantae series and Gunvolt from the Azure Striker Gunvolt series ( I will be working over this overtime) Interlude (Wiz And Boomstick- Brandon Yates) Wiz: Over the 21st century, no genre has risen to fame quite as the Indie genre. Boomstick: And it’s time for 2 indie heroes to throwdown. Wiz: Shantae, The Half Genie Hero of Scuttle Town. Boomstick: And Gunvolt, The Electric Adept Commando wielding the Azure Striker. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Shantae Dances into DEATH BATTLE (Shantae 1/2 Genie Hero- Scuttle town) Wiz: Magic is among the many balances of society. While one could possibly use them to protect others and some would use it for their one doing or for power. Boomstick: And a place like Scuttle Town is the last place to come to mind when it comes to magic. Wiz: Yet what lies in the Lighthouse of Scuttle town is it’s residential Guardian. The Half Genie Girl, Shantae. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71lLnE8gJnU%7CShantae 1/2 Genie Hero- Dance Through the Danger) Boomstick: Despite having a name that sounds like a rejected pasta dish, Shantae works hard to protect Scuttle Town from Invaders. Though most of the time it’s that weird purple lady that has a thing against just about everything and everyone for some odd reason, yeah she is mostly responsible for it all. Wiz: Even if she is only half Genie and has little experience in fighting, She still prevails from things like Dragons, Pirates, Large mermaids, and tanks. Boomstick: And hell she seems to kick more butt then Wiz trying to surpass magic using science Wiz: It’s getting there boomstick, i’ll show you. Although sadly there isn’t must information on her heritage or what may have happened to her father but her Mother was actually one of 7 Guardian Genies of the world. Boomstick: So is it possible the father is a human cause she’s half genie. Wiz: Most likely the case but there isn’t any information on her Dad other then he is possably dead. Boomstick: Well if she were have them around, they probably tell her not to dress her up like a some sort of pole dancer. Seriously, is she trying to seduce me, cause… it’s actually working. Wiz: Well it most likely was because she herself is a professional belly dancer. Which she does during her spare time when the town is not in peral. Boomstick: Well that Makes sense cause Shantae is able to transform into multiple animals by belly dancing. These range from Tinkerbats, to freaking elephants! (Shantae 1/2 Genie Hero- Neo Burning Town) Wiz: She also can transform into a Harpy, a humanoid spider a bat, a tree lady and crab. Though most of these transformations are not really used for combat purposes and rather used for getting and searching new areas. Boomstick: But after training with her friend, Bolo, she Shantae can perform various martial arts techniques such as Backdashes, Recoveries and several types of kick Like a drill kick, a diving kick, etc etc. Wiz: Another ability Shantae has residence in her outfits. Throughout her adventure, Shantae has used Multiple outfits that effect her stats and abilities. Her Officer Wagon suit gives her a ranged Pellet Gun and it increases her attacks and armor. (Ironically based off the actual Officer Wagon from Mighty Switch Force) Boomstick: Her Ninja armor gives her additional speed, agility, and magic at the cost of less defense. And her Beach outfit while at the cost of less defence and magic, gives her *tries to make an intimidating voice *a weapon to surpass metal gear…. Beach balls. Oh and she can restore any damage using sunbathe oil. Wiz: We haven't touched her most valuable weapon of all… her hair. ( Shantae 1/2 Genie Hero- Mermaid Falls) Boomstick: No, we ain’t kidding, Shantae can use her hair as an actual weapon. I guess there’s a reason why that kid in that annoying song swings his head back and forth. Wiz: Think of it as a lance combined with a whip but attached to her head, with it she can carve through metal bars and large metal pods after several strikes. Boomsticks: She strong enough already. She able to lift an item called the elephant stomp weight. Which as the number carved, it weighs about a half a ton. Wiz: She’s fast enough to dodge gunfire, arrows and even a laser. Compared to the distance of the distance of the monster to Shantae which is about to say 30 ft. She may have had to react to nearly 21% the speed of light. Boomstick: Damn, that's fast. You probably ask "Is she Unbeatable?". Well like most combatants, the answer is no. Wiz: Shantae has her faults. More notably she is really naive and often falls into traps from her enemies. One time even though she knew she doesn’t have a bathtub but bathed anyway despite it appearing out of nowhere. Which it was a trap planned by her enemy, Risky Boots. And even though her hair is strong, it still can be cut off like any other normal hair, by scissors, swords and even goats simply chewing on it. Lastly, she can easily be consumed by dark magic. Transforming her to her evil half, Nega Shantae. Which too much could make her physically pass out. Boomstick: But with a little help with her friends she defeated Mrs. purple boots several times and kept Scuttle Town safe for months. Whenever it’s in danger, you know this Genie girl will come and save those in need. Shantae: Get ready, 'cause I'm not gonna hold back! Gunvolt Tags into DEATH BATTLE (Azure Striker Gunvolt- The Muse's Tears) Wiz: In the near future, humans have developed powers. They’d soon be known as the race of Adepts. Boomstick: Powers of an Adept can range from flight, Super strength, energy weapons, and the obvious, manipulation of the elements. Wiz: The Sumeragi, a world governor group was in charge of keeping the world safe from rouge adepts. But sneakily, Sumeragi were experimenting on real life people, turning them into artificial adepts and controlling there own will. Boomstick: One of those humans was a kid named Boku. Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Boku was subjected to the torture of Sumeragi and their experiments Boomstick: Unlike most, Boku’s DNA was implanted with the most powerful Septima in the globe, “Azure Striker’. And with a bada** name like that, it’s gonna have bada** results. Wiz: Azure Striker was the Septima that allowed the complete manipulation and control over lightning. Boku was one was one of the few to be successfully compatible with the Septima of the Project Gunvolt. Boomstick: Some time later, Boku was saved by a rogue group named QUILL and the one who rescued him was Assimov. Few years later, Boku trained under QUILL and became a soldier. Under the name of Gunvolt. Get it… cause it’s the name of the project? ( Megaman X4 - Jet Stingray Theme ) Wiz: Well, unluckily for Sumeragi, the project turned Gunvolt into one of the most powerful adepts in the world. With the power of the Azure Striker, Gunvolt can freely control electrons in any way, shape, and form. Most of which he uses for electrical attacks and manipulation. Boomstick: And when we say one of the most powerful we’re not kidding. He could move at blinding speed, Survive getting with with missiles, and fight armies upon armies without breaking a sweat. But let’s get to Gv’s real get up. His guns calle Dart Leader. They may appear to be a futuristic version of modern day pistols but they have a catch. Wiz: Each hit with what Gunvolt calls his tags, can amplify and cause more damage with his signature attack, The Flashfield. An electric barrier around Gunvolt, but when tagged the lightning he wield homes in on his foes in an instant, and the more tags applied, the stronger the shock. And Gunvolt’s Dart Leader has more ways of firing. This includes altering fire, shooting 2 darts at once, a charge shot and a homing shot. a stable subatomic particle with a charge of negative electricity, found in all atoms and acting as the primary carrier of electricity in so- Boomstick: Blah blah blah, in other words he can use the electricity within the electron thingies and making a totally cool way of dodging. Wiz: Absolutely. I even programmed this based off of Gunvolt’s electricity. *BZZT!* Boomstick: Hey, Uh Wiz? What are you doing with that taser? Don’t tell me your gonna- *gets tazed* AAARERIOFIURTEJIVGERWILJFNVHDFERWIJNRHHJ-!! *collapses* ( Legend of Zelda Ocarine of Time- Windmill Hut ) *Static, camera glitches out to show "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES" title card with a drunken Boomstick staggering by a film camera* ( Megaman X 6- Blaze Heatnix Theme ) Boomstick: Okay…. say what you want to say Wiz, it’s a goddamn electric tank. The field can even protect Gunvolt from missiles from tanks and even gunfire. But it ain’t all just flashy electricity. Wiz: Sure, Gunvolt has many, MANY ways of incorporating electricity both offensively and defensively. Like one of his defensive skills prevasion. Manipulating the electrons in his body, he any attack towards him is neutralized and leaves a after image behind. Boomstick: He can hop and dash through the air, the simple ways of avoiding. But my favorite is when he goes on the offensive. Gunvolt has many techniques up his blue sleeve like his Astrasphere, Luxcalibur, Dragonsphere, Grand Strizer, Crash bolt and Deadliest of all his Voltaic chains. For defensive he can heal himself, increase the strength of his tags, or even the recharge which Wiz will explain now. Wiz: It’s important to note Gunvolt can’t do this forever, if he uses his powers to much, his powers will go into a mode similar to a machine overheating and Gunvolt will have to wait until the cooldown to where off. But he has yet another trick to help prevent this from happening. A trump card, if you will… Boomstick: And it ain’t a skill. It’s an adept. Wiz: Let’s sidetrack abit, one of Gunvolt’s missions, he was ordered to find and exterminate a virtual idol that Sumeragi uses to control and manipulate both people and adepts. Boomstick: And this was no program, Oh no. It was all a little girl who also is an adept, (Geez everything is an adept at this point.) like Gunvolt, but she can’t control her powers. Wiz: This girl is named Joule , who happens to have an avatar of septimal power named Lumen. Boomstick: And then she died.. Wiz: But Joule soon after transferred her consciousness in the body of Lumen when she died as well Joule can do what Lumen does whens he assis Gunvolt, pushing his power beyond his limits through Anthem. With it Gunvolt electricity manipulation has no cooldown. This mode is known as Anthem. ( Azure Striker Gunvolt- Reincarnation ) Boomstick: Where GV is surrounded by aura like a super saiyan and his jumps and dashes are unlimited regardless of his equipment. Wiz: However it’s only used at certain moments such as near death situations or when necessary. Like when he stopped his rogue leader Asimov from taken Nova’s place in ruling the world. Boomstick: But hestill accomplished a lot. He’s taken down dozens upon dozens of armies, fought a giant who has the power of a god, And has defeated his rival Copen many times. And he can use the power of adepts through his weapons. Wiz: in general, Gunvolt is fast enough to dodge Gunfire, missiles and lasers. One of which when he fought Mrak and dodged his Lazy Laser. The beam like all lasers should be as fast as more than 670 million miles per hour. Compared to the distance Between gunvolt and the portal which is 15 feet, Gunvolt may have reacted to nearly 71% the speed of light. Boomstick: He’s tough to. Gunvolt is able to take hits from Nova’s fist in his god form. From the size, they look like the size of meteors. And those things can hit with the force of 10,000 tons of force. Wiz: It doesn’t matter how big or strong your enemies are, none can withstand the might of the Azure Striker. Gunvolt: I'm going to fight for her. The same way you once fought for me. Pre-Fight Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles